Lost but Found
by Mountain King
Summary: Hello to an old favourte plot line! Xander is... Please read I hate it when trailers give the plot away. Chapter two a nice short one while the mamoth chapter three is on its way! Discontinued, See REDUX for the rewite
1. Just the end

Lost and Found Chapter one Just the end  
  
Authors note  
Its time for me to start a new story This one is a bit (?) weird. An old favourite, Xander the Immortal. It has been done before yes but like this... I don't think so! Firstly I have never seen the t.v. show. I live in England and have no cable or sky channels (insert swear word/s here) But I have seen the films so I will be following the legend of the first film with the idea that Macleod has most of but not all of the prize, some immortals still live on, hiding or fighting. The second point is something you have to read about. I don't want to give anything away.  
Set season 6 after "Hells Bells" and before "Normal Again" and quite A.U. If you aren't sure about anything else, review and I'll answer later and please, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Xander drove on the car was running out of gas and he fought with himself to stop and refuel or keep running and never stop. Finally logic won out and he found a gas station before it became academic. Still driving he cursed himself for running but every mile made it harder to turn back. He didn't know if he wanted to run from himself or from everyone else. He made L.A. in a short time stopping long enough at a motel to sleep and eat he looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted. For a instant he wished that it would go away. That was when he hit rock bottom, realising he wouldn't care if he became a vamp he looked for a long time at his own face before he went asleep.  
In the morning he felt like hell, inside and out. He had cut himself no less than five times while he shaved and decided on what to do. He would go back and apologise, to everyone he could find and spend the rest of his life making it up to Anya. He still loved her would she still be able to stand him was the question. He walked out of his room and paid the bill not noticing the man following him.  
Xander drove down the highway finally noticing that the was a car behind his own. Once again he pulled into the gas station but didn't thing anything was amiss when the other car pulled up at the opposite pump. The driver jumped out of the car with an old style sword. Shocked Xander didn't think using the pump as a shield he fended of the mad man. The hose nozzle was a pathetic weapon at the best of times but it was his only hope, parrying the jarring sword blows with two foot of steal wouldn't work forever. The station's owner ran out of the pay both with a shot gun shouting at them to stop  
'Love to, I didn't start this thing' Xander shouted back that was all the opening the bigger guy needed. Brushing the dented and broken hose out of the way with an angry swipe he trust his sword deep into Xander's chest. Xander felt it pass trough him and out of his back. He was kicked of the blade and was looking at the sky as the hollow sound of gunfire sounded. Using every bit of strength he had left Xander got up and stared at his attacker as he drove off. The owner was at his side speaking but the words made no sense unable to fight any more Xander collapsed.  
  
Buffy looked at the pail face of one of her best friends. Despite running from the marriage ceremony Anya was there to crying. Dawn was at school and Willow was at college. They didn't know what had happened. 2 o'clock in the afternoon, they would be home soon and she would have to tell them. The pain was too much as they left the hospital, time would heal it but never make it go away. Buffy spent the trip back wondering if the same fate held true for all her friends.  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy. -How?- -Not only gone but dead and gone.- -Why?- For the life of her she couldn't string a thought together. Willow had simply fainted and Dawn envied her. Helping carry her to her room. Dawn locked herself in her own and cried for hours on end.  
  
Xander knew he was dead, naked and looking around the mortuary he believed he was a ghost. Hearing the door rattle open he hid. The same man who killed him for no reason entered holding his sword up with a victorious smile he stalked towards Xander. Xander couldn't tell if he felt sick with fear or if it was something else.  
Before the killer reached him the window smashed trough and the sick feeling became stronger. 'You cowered Sinclair, praying on children who don't know what they are. I have found you now and you will pay.' Xander couldn't place the accent:- Scottish, German and American mashed together with a bit of French and English.  
'Highlander, you hunt your own death? So be it then. I will take two heads this night!' The fight was spectacular, but the out come was never in question "Highlander" was better, much better than "Sinclair". Xander watched as the two men hacked at each other, Sinclair was swinging wildly and without much luck. That was the only thing that could save him, Highlander simply dodged a partially clumsy swing and chopped of his opponents sword hand. Kicking Sinclair in the groin he slowly walked behind the murder and placed his own sword on the kneeling mans right shoulder.  
'There can be only one!' Xander watched as with a flick of his wrist Highlander beheaded Sinclair. The room was plunged into an almost pregnant silence slowly lightning danced from the headless corpse and struck Highlander. Windows and lights exploded and the doors were shot open and a tornado of energy tore into the man. Xander could feel the power contained in the small space and was amazed that the building survived. When the energy died down Xander was trying to cover him self up with the blanket he woke up under. 'I am Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod and, like you, I am an immortal.'  
'Didn't he call you Highlander?'  
'Yes, my clan came from the highlands of Scotland and it stuck for these last 500 years.'  
'500 YEARS and you say your human, no chance.'  
'True. As I said I am an immortal like your self. When we die for the first time we stop ageing and still live. Come with me, the authorities will be here soon we'd better leave.'  
'Urm don't you think the fact I'm naked might be a problem.'  
'I'll get you something to wear, come now' Xander knew that explaining all this to Buffy would leave him with a chair leg in his heart after the first five minuets – I'll go. This guy knows what's going on that puts him ahead of the game.-  
  
It was two days since Dawn had found out about Xander and it still hurt. The cheap coffin sat at the bottom of the grave. The only people who came was the gang, Xander's family didn't have the money to contribute and didn't even turn up. Anya had a few friends supporting her and a couple of friends from Xander's work but it was a small gathering for someone who had saved the world on a monthly basis.  
After the service was over Dawn walked to her mothers grave. Something she did often and she started crying again.  
  
Two days, was that all? Xander wondered. It felt longer. From next to a large tree both he and his tutor watched as the life of Alexander Laville Harris came to a simple end. After Macleod found out about Xander and his dead past he warned him to stay away. He left, walked off and told Xander what he needed to know, 'To the Slayer and her watcher you are a daemon. I have fought a slayer once before and she nearly took my head. You know her, she would kill you without question. So will your friends. You know this too. I ran and hid for almost a hundred years and she never stopped hunting me. Please spare your self, and them, the pain. I'm leaving town tonight, you can come with me or stay here forever.'  
Xander walked the cemetery deciding what to do when he saw Dawn at her mother's grave. Shocked he turned to run away, bumping into Buffy, – Oh shit! –  
  
Evil me with that cliff hanger... Review or read on (hopefully both.) Next chapter coming soon 


	2. Where are we going from here…

Lost and Found Chapter 2 Where are we going from here...  
  
Reviews, Reviews and some more reviews! Thank you, Thank you that's the most I've got so far! Lots of you think I should get it Bata-ed. I would love to but their busy with work ect so that one went out solo. So might this one. But instead of just complaining that my sentence structure is bad can you also comment on the plot! Ok rant over lets get back to the story  
  
Buffy was to say the least stunned. Xander was a vamp and stalking Dawn! He was running out of the cemetery, fast. Reaching for her ever present stake he chased him. Dawn was crying out his name on the verge of hysteria. Buffy had to ignore her.  
Even as a vampire Xander wasn't that fast a runner and she caught up with him easily. Wasting no time she plunged the stake deep into his chest. Nothing happened. Twice more she drove the two foot long stake deep into Xander's heart. The first time he had shouted in pain, the second he lost consciousness and the third caused him to curl up.  
Buffy was about to bring it down for a fourth time when a small hand grabbed her wrist. 'Buffy stop! That's Xander.'  
'Dawn, it can't be. He's dead, I saw the wound. That's a vampire.'  
Dawn moved around into view. 'He can't be, you've already staked him. And it's the middle of the afternoon. Look the sun is still out and he isn't on fire' Buffy could see that but so many things didn't add up, not least the fact her "slayer sense" was going crazy. It was almost making her sick. Buffy could only think up one idea.  
'Lets get him back to the house and find out what's going on when we're there.' Between them they half dragged the man home not seeing the other immortal watching them.  
  
Spike was stuck in the house. Willow was regaling him with story upon story of Xander. This happened so many years ago, that only last week. It was the worst torture he had ever witnessed, let alone been subjugated to. – Didn't those pillocks in Swiss land ban this sort of thing?-  
Willow was about to start another stupid story about a bleedin' yellow crayon when he smelt it. A immortal's blood had be spilt. It was near by, getting closer. The smell itself threatened to send him into a rage. Buffy and Dawn kicked open the front door carrying the source of the smell, Xander Harris, within reach. It was to much for the already hungry vampire.  
Pushing Willow into a wall, Spike charged the limp body in between the two Summers girls. His hunger for immortal blood robbing all thought. Inches away from the whelps neck and the chip kicked in. Pain and hunger both beyond words fought to control the witless vampire. Time enough for both Dawn and Buffy to, as one, kick him away. Buffy kick at his chest and sent him across the house but Dawn could clamed the credit for getting him to stay there. Her foot had connected firmly in his crotch, immobilising him for quite some time.  
  
Dawn was quite proud of her self, not only had she stopped Buffy from staking Xander again and again all day with no result but she had also gotten to kick Spike around. Buffy obviously wasn't as proud and found a way to congratulate her.  
So Dawn was left to clean up the pool of Spikes barf. Meanwhile Will' and Buffy tried to find out what's going on with Xander and why Spike went insane.  
  
End chapter two Until next time... 


End file.
